


Colors of Love

by CWulff



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU!Cafeteria, Fluff, Ligero ChanBaek, M/M, Romance, kpop
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWulff/pseuds/CWulff
Summary: ♢El amor es rojo, puede ser un rojo suave, representando más un amor inocente y delicado, o puede ser un rojo más borgoña que representa más la pasión. MinSeok no lo sabe, él no sabe que ese azul profundo que tanto le gusta no es el color que realmente lo representa, y solo hace falta una carta y una declaración para que JongDae le demuestre que ellos son rojos, un rojo que demuestra pasión e inocencia al mismo tiempo.Un rojo que demuestra su gran romance que puede esperar años antes de ser realidad.





	Colors of Love

  
Era una mañana fría en Londres, los habitantes de la antigua ciudad caminaban todos inmersos en sus vidas, nadie prestaba real atención a una cafetería de nombre _"Colors of Love"_  ubicada en una esquina que daba a una pequeña calle muy poco concurrida, El café era simple por fuera, no llamaba la atención de los londinenses que transitaban por esa calle, pero por dentro el lugar era completamente diferente, el lugar estaba lleno de plantas, con mesas de madera algo rusticas, y había una puerta en la parte trasera que daba a un jardín precioso que tenía algunas mesas también. El lugar era un perfecto jardín para poder tomar té o café junto a alguien o solo. La música era suave y no era un impedimento para conversar. Lo más mágico del café era su temática cambiante de los meses. Cada mes el café cambiaba colores. Ese mes todo estaba teñido de un hermoso azul, los macarons, las tasas, el té, las flores, los delantales de los empleados todo tenía una armonía 

Uno de los meseros más popular caminaba entre las mesas con una bandeja cargada en una de sus manos, MinSeok llevaba alrededor de tres años trabajando en el negocio de su madre, al comienzo solo por ayudarla cuando este era nuevo, pero luego se convirtió en un trabajo real, del cual recibía una paga bastante decente y que le ayudaba a solventar algunos gastos que debía hacer todos los meses, pues sus padres solo le pagaban la universidad y el departamento, lo demás salía de él. Desde que trabajaba ahí se había vuelto muy popular, tal vez por su rostro o tal vez por su dulce actitud, además de su gran talento para hacer los dulces que se dan en el lugar.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos MinSeok llegó a su objetivo, donde se podía ver a un hombre de pelo castaño con una gabardina de color crema que no dejaba ver que había debajo de esta y con unos pantalones de jean negros, el hombre miraba hacia una de las ventanas que mostraba el cielo nublado de Londres.

—Aquí tienes JongDae, un té de Chai y unos macarons de vainilla. —Mientras hablaba iba dejando las cosas de la bandeja en la mesa, frente a JongDae, quien le sonrió como agradecimiento y antes de que se marchara lo tomo de la mano y lo obligo a sentarse en la silla de enfrente sin soltarlo sabiendo que si lo hacía escaparía—. Vamos JongDae, no tengo tiempo para esto hoy, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Vamos MinSeokkie~ solo será un rato, siempre me estas rechazando mis citas y nunca te puedes sentar a comer conmigo. —Mientras hablaba JongDae lo miraba directamente con sus ojos brillando, como cada vez que lo miraba a él—. Al menos acepta esta vez~

—Si no te acepto es por algo JongDae, deberías entenderlo. —Al decir eso pudo ver la decepción reflejada en esos ojos oscuros y sintió como el agarre en su mano al fin cesaba y le permitía pararse y volver a su trabajo.

Había conocido a JongDae hace algunos meses, al comienzo solo era otro cliente más, quien solía pedir siempre lo mismo, y eso era todo, pero con el tiempo este empezó a tratar de entablar conversaciones con él, lo cual no le desagradaba, pues nunca preguntaba nada que lo pudiera incomodar y siempre tenía algún tema interesante del cual comentarle, no se podía aburrir hablando con él. Pero todo empezó a ir mal cuando comenzó a coquetearle, además de no dejar de pedirle citas todo el tiempo. A MinSeok no le agradaba que no respetara que estaba trabajando y que siempre le pidiera dejar sus ocupaciones de lado para conversar con él, además que incluso si sentía una atracción por el contrario, él no quería tener una relación en ese momento.

Después de un buen rato sabía tendría que ir a darle la cuenta y esperar el dinero, por lo se tuvo que acercar hacia la zona donde estaba esa mesa, pero lo sorprendió mucho ver que JongDae ya no estaba, en cambio estaba el pago de la cuenta, que era el mismo siempre y junto al dinero había una nota, por lo cual ya suponiendo que era para él la tomo y comenzó a leer.

_"MinSeok-hyung._

_Sé que últimamente me he vuelto alguien muy molesto para ti, y que tal vez puedas pensar que es solo algo de un rato o que lo hago para fastidiarte, pero la verdad que es incluso si tú no te acuerdas, nosotros ya nos conocíamos y éramos muy cercamos._

_En ese tiempo me decías Chen y yo te decía Min, éramos niños, pero nunca te pude olvidar, con los años en realidad nunca te busque, hasta que te vi acá, jamás pensé que te encontraría en Londres, pues en ese entonces estábamos en Corea. Desdé que te volví a ver supe que eras tú, y los sentimientos de ese niño de 5 años volvieron, pero con la fuerza de una persona ya adulta, claro que tampoco soy tan adulto, recién estoy empezando la universidad._

_Sé que mi presencia te está molestando MinSeok, por lo cual al menos por un tiempo voy a dejar de acercarme al café, no sé si será de forma permanente o solo por un tiempo, igual que tengo que devolverme a casa en dos semanas, solo diré esto._

_Realmente estoy enamorado de ti Kim MinSeok, pero sé que tu no de mí, espero que el destino nos pueda unir de nuevo en alguna otra oportunidad._

_Con mucho amor, JongDae."_

La cabeza del camarero no paraba de dar vueltas, viejos recuerdos se mezclaban con los nuevos, conclusiones se iban formando e incluso sentimientos antiguos se fusionaban con los actuales, él sabía que sentía algo por el menor, pero el qué no estaba claro, podría ser una simple atracción, o algo mucho más profundo. Pero de solo pensar que tal vez nunca lo descubriría lo entristeció y enfureció, pues ¿Cómo es que él podía dejar esa carta diciendo todo eso para luego admitir que se tendría que ir? Ese pensamiento lo hizo salir enojado del café y empezar a buscar a JongDae cerca del lugar, pero esa búsqueda, ni la espera durante los siguientes días fue efectiva, cada vez quedaban menos días para que el plazo de dos semanas acabase y el otro tuviera que volver, y MinSeok ya no sabía qué hacer, pues solo se sabía su nombre, pero no una dirección u algo que lo ayudase a encontrarlo y confrontarlo.

Solo faltaban dos días para el plazo cuando lo volvió a ver, estaba sirviendo una mesa cuando miro por la ventana hacia la poco concurrida calle cuando lo vio, él no estaba mirando el café, al parecer solo estaba transitando por esa calle, pero a MinSeok no le importo, tal vez era su única oportunidad para poder hablar con él y no la podía desperdiciar.

Por lo cual dejo su trabajo y salió del lugar casi corriendo mientras los gritos de su madre se escuchaban hasta que la puerta se cerró, él ya estaba más adelante pero eso no lo detuvo y corrió para poder agarrarlo de uno de sus brazos y girarlo, haciendo que lo encare. JongDae parecía sorprendido, y su cara demostró más esta emoción cuando sintió una mano impactar contra su mejilla, recibiendo una cachetada sin poder esperarlo ni evitarlo.

—Tu maldito, ¿Cómo te atreves de dejarme esa maldita carta y luego desaparecer sin dejarme al menos responderte? —El menor trato de responder pero aún estaba sorprendido y solo ponía abrir y cerrar la boca sin modular palabra alguna—. No trates de responder porque aun ni termino. ¿Cómo puedes confesarme que nos conocíamos y que estás enamorado de mi e irte? ¿Eres estúpido? Nunca me preguntaste si me atraías, ni intentaste hacerme recordar que eras Chen, ¿Cómo crees que me siento idiota?

MinSeok había empezado a gritar en algún punto de su monologo, y también a gesticular mientras miraba a todos lados menos al objetivo de su ira, quien ya se había recuperado y solo lo podía mirar esperando que terminase para poder hablar.

—Hyung. —MinSeok dirigió su mirada hacía el contrario, algo más calmado pero aún con muchos sentimientos a flor de piel—. ¿Te gusto?

La cara del mayor era de total perplejidad, mientras que la de JongDae mostraba la seriedad de su pregunta, desconcertando aún más a MinSeok.

—¿C-cómo me preguntas eso? No puedo creer que esa sea tu respuesta a todo lo que te estoy reclamando. —El rostro del mayor empezaba a mostrar de a poco un tenue rojo en sus mejillas—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te dije?

—Todo hyung, ¿Por qué viniste a reclamarme todo lo que me has dicho? Si no sintieras algo por mí, aunque mínimo que sea no estarías aquí frente a mí… O al menos eso quiero pensar. —Durante un momento JongDae dejó pensar al otro, que procesara lo que había dicho—. Yo tengo claro lo que siento, y no temo admitirlo, pero si temo que tú no sientas lo mismo y solo me reclames por curiosidad u otra cosa.

—Y-yo... no estoy seguro. —La mirada del mayor ya no estaba dirigida a JongDae, sus ojos nerviosos miraban al suelo y a los lados tratando de no mirar al otro—. Solo sé que cuando me di cuenta que te marcharías sentí algo aquí. —Toco con su mano derecha el centro de su pecho donde estaba su corazón—. También sé que cuando pienso en ti un cálido sentimiento me  inunda.

—Eso, hyung.- JongDae con una dulce sonrisa y acercándose a pasos cortos a MinSeok hasta estar separado solo por unos centímetros—. Se llama amor, y estoy seguro que es lo mismo que siento yo en mi corazón.

MinSeok al escuchar de pronto la voz del menor tan cercana levanta la mirada sorprendido, pero cuando esto pasó los labios de JongDae chocaron de forma suave con los labios ligeramente rosados del contrario, quien abrió más los ojos de lo que ya lo estaban y se quedó congelado mientras sentía como esos esponjosos labios rozaban los suyos antes de alejarse por completo.

—Cuando te escribí que me tendría que ir no mentía hyung, pero prometo volver por ti, así que espérame y no me olvides, ¿Lo harías? —Las manos algo frías del de sonrisa gatuna tomaron las ya no tan cálidas de su mayor, quien solo lo miro y asintió con la cabeza antes de apoyar esta en el pecho del otro para tratar de calmarse.

—Lo haré, JongDae, incluso si son años, pero tendrás que volver o sino yo voy para allá a traerte arrastrando sujeto de una oreja ¿Entendiste? —La risa escandalosa de JongDae inundo por unos minutos la calle, haciendo que múltiples miradas se dirigieran a la pareja, pero ellos estaban completamente metidos en su mundo.

Luego de eso, ambos aprovecharon los dos días que le quedaban a JongDae en la ciudad para poder hablar de diversos temas, pero cuando llegó el día de la partida a pesar de la tristeza de los dos, ambos estaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros cuando se despidieron, conscientes de la gran promesa que ambos habían hecho, y que siempre estaría presente en sus corazones. El tiempo fue pasando, ellos no tenían mucho contacto, pero eso jamás fue un problema para ambos, los meses pasaron hasta convertirse en años, MinSeok ya había terminado su carrera en la universidad y ahora era el quien dirigía el café, pues su madre se había retirado. Todo era tranquilo, seguía una rutina todos los días que incluía estar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en el café para después volver a casa a practicar más recetas o jugar con su gato siberiano llamado Lucifer. Todo era normal...

Era una mañana tranquila y normal, el clima era el de siempre, su vecina como todos los días lo saluda desde la puerta de su departamento y la caminata hacia su café fue tranquila, durante toda la mañana clientes frecuentes entraban en busca de algo de cafeína y algún dulce pequeño, pero fue en la tarde, cuando estaba hablando con uno de sus camareros de nombre BaekHyun que le contaba cómo estaban las cosas con su pareja y la campana sonó llamando su atención y distrayéndolo de la conversación, y haciendo que mirara hacia la puerta viendo quien era el cliente, y estaba él, parado con un porte despreocupado y una sonrisa en los labios, su pelo estaba ligeramente más largo, pero mantenía su color y vestían con una polera negra y sobre esta una camisa blanca de manga larga, sus pantalones eran unos jeans oscuros, pero lo que también lo hacía destacar eran los lentes de marco de metal que llevaba. MinSeok se acercó al recién llegado con una sonrisa, para plantarse frente a él y sonreírle más abiertamente antes de darle un gran abrazo rodeando su torso y apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros y sintiendo como los abrazos ajenos lo rodeaban y o acercaban más.

—Ya te habías tardado, estaba por ir por ti. —Se separó ligeramente del abrazo para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. Bienvenido JongDae.

—Ya volví, MinSeok. —Tras terminar la frase acercó sus labios a los de MinSeok para poder darle un beso suave y tierno, pero este término tras escuchar los silbidos y aplausos de los clientes y trabajadores dirigidos a la bella pareja—. Sabes, lo he estado pensando desde que vi este lugar desde afuera.

—¿Qué cosa? —MinSeok ladeo la cabeza ligeramente mientras miraba con curiosidad a su pareja.

—Este lugar tiene el nombre perfecto, ahora mismo todo es rojo, y ese es el color del amor, la pasión y demás. —Le dio una sonrisa a su sorprendido novio y lo volvió a besar.

Pues ahora ya nada impediría que lo hiciera, ni un intercambio de solo un semestre ni el rechazo ni su deber de terminar su carrera en otro país,  ahora podía estar ahí sin problemas, con su dulce novio de mejillas de color carmesí, justo como el color de las rosas que adornaban el café o el color del té. Antes todo estaba pintado de un profundo azul, como el gran mar, color que se relaciona con la tristeza,  pero ahora todo tenía alguna tonalidad de rojo, como el ardiente fuego de una chimenea, y que representaba el amor.

_El dulce y apasionado amor._


End file.
